This Life
by ChocoLocoCookies
Summary: PostHogwarts. A bit AU... Five years after the Final Battle, Hermione is in NYC. IN a profession no one expected her to be: Modeling


**Disclaimer: You all know the characters aren't mine...only the plot.**

**Danielle O'Hara**

It's so warm already, and it's only May. Oh well, that's what I get for living in New York. I crossed the busy street, clutching my purse on my arm. I checked my wristwatch. It's already 11:50. I would be late if I don't get there in 10 minutes. Ugh. I picked up my pace, swerving around the towering people.

6th Avenue...I'm almost there.

People might ask me why I'm in New York right now. Why I'm here. Well, there's really only one explanation. The War. Even now, five years after that fated day, I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. Which is why I'm here right now. I needed to get away, I needed a breath of fresh air. I lost so many, so so many. Including my parents. I honestly thought they would be safe enough in Australia. But no. I only thought about the dangers of the wizarding world. I did not think about the dangers of the muggle world.

When I was Obliviating them that summer day, I knew there was a chance they were going to be found. I used to have nightmares of them being found and tortured by Death Eaters and dying that way. But no. My parents' lives weren't ended that way. They were in a car crash.

Anyways, enough of those thoughts. I looked up. The sign always brought back memories; memories of how I came to be who I am. I shook my head and smiled, still thinking of how I managed to become a model. A Ford model.

_**Flashback:**_

I was waiting for the Starbucks guy to give me my order, a frappuccino latte, when a middle aged woman caught my attention. She was skinny, with oversized sunglasses perched on her head. She looked like she stepped out of a magazine cover. Most importantly, she was looking at me...up and down. Repeatedly.

I pretended to not notice her for a few more seconds, but then, she really got on my nerves. Seriously, I don't like being "checked out" by middle aged women.

In the most polite voice I can muster I spoke, "Um...excuse me, do you need anything?" To my utmost surprise, she looked me straight in the eye with her olive green eyes and smiled.

"Darling! Who's representing you?" she asked me. Representing? What is she talking about?

"Um...Excuse me? Sorry, I don't get what you're talking about," I said honestly.

"Are you serious? No one has snagged you yet? Not even Elite or Wilhelmina? My, my. Well isn't this my lucky day!" I just stared at the woman. Can she please just get on with it? I would really like to follow up with my latte. "Sorry dear, let me introduce myself. I am Danielle O'hara, agent for Ford Models. And I happen to think that you, my dear, are the new It. So, has modeling ever interested you?" she asked.

Me? A model? And has it ever interested me? Merlin, no. My goal in life ever since I was 12 was to be a Healer! I wanted to write articles for St. Mungo's Medical Journal. I don't want to grace magazine covers. And who know? Maybe this Danielle woman is scamming me! Maybe she wants my money!

"Sorry, but I don't really understand," I said. Maybe she'll think I'm dumb and just leave me.

I hear her breathe out an exasperated sigh. I smirk. Surprisingly she took both of my hands and grasped them firmly. I winced. Strangers and physical contact is not good in my book. But before I can withdraw my hands, she started to speak.

"Dear, you can be the next Tyra. You have potential. Just the way you were standing there earlier, it could have been a magazine cover, a part of a spread. Darling, you are gorgeous, you have the perfect height, your legs are to die for, and you have that accent going on. How could we not want you? Here is my calling card. Sleep on it okay? And just so you know, this is not a scam. I don't give out my business cards to just anyone," and with that, she gave me one last smile and walked towards the exit.

She was about to step out of the establishment, when I yelled out "Wait."

**End of Flashback**

Now, five years later, here I am. Hermione Granger, successful model.


End file.
